character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (Canon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Chaos 0= |-|Perfect Chaos= Summary Chaos (カオス Kaosu?) is the main antagonist of Sonic Adventure. Chaos is an immortal and ageless, god-like creature composed entirely of concentrated, water-like chaos energy. It was trapped inside the Master Emerald for thousands of years before being released by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world. Chaos was also the original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, Chao and the Master Emerald. In Sonic Adventure, Chaos absorbed the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds to attain its final and strongest form, Perfect Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''| 5-A''' | At least 5-A, likely''' High 5-A''' Name: Chaos Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure) Gender: Genderless Age: Over 4000 years Classification: Being of concentrated liquid Chaos Energy, Mutated Chao, God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Longevity, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High), Water Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Transformation via Chaos Emeralds | All of the previous on a dramatically enhanced scale, Leviathan Physiology, Can create and launch water tornadoes, Can launch massive beams of energy from its mouth Attack Potency: City level '''(While Chaos seems to be unable to take a hit from the Sonic cast without falling apart, he is stated to be superior to the Egg Carrier which had a nuke that would've destroyed Station Square if not stopped).| '''Large Planet Class+ (His clone in Sonic Forces could give Modern Sonic a hard time while he was getting beaten up. In Sonic Forces, the clones are of equal strength to their original, making this scale to Chaos 0 himself) | At least Large Planet level+ ''', likely Dwarf Star level (Is powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds which are a planet destroying energy source at least and is way superior to all his previous forms) '''Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Modern Sonic and even catch him as Chaos 0. Other forms should be superior to this) | At least FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 10 as Chaos 6 | Class M (Can easily destroy buildings with its tentacles) Striking Strength: City Class '''| '''Large Planet Class+ | At least Large Planet Class+, likely''' Dwarf Star Class''' Durability: City level | Large Planet level+ '''(Slighty stronger than Base Modern Tails but got oneshot by Base Classic Sonic) | At least '''Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' Stamina: High. Very high as Chaos 6 | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens to hundreds of meters with attacks | Tens of meters. Planetary with its abilities Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Unknown, but seemingly combat smart to some degree in most of its forms. Runs on destructive impulse as Perfect Chaos. Weaknesses: Its body is vulnerable to ice and its head is vulnerable to attacks. As Perfect Chaos, this weakness seemingly gets toned down a bit but it can still be dealt great pain if one directly attacks the brain in its head. Key: Dreamcast Chaos 0, 1, 2, 4 and 6 '''| '''Modern Chaos 0, 1, 2, 4 and 6 | Perfect Chaos Gallery File:Chaos-sonic-channel.png|Adventure Chaos 0. File:Chaos1-sonic_adventure.png|Chaos 1. File:Chaos_2.png|Chaos 2. File:Chaos_4.png|Chaos 4. File:Chaos_6.png|Chaos 6. File:Perfect_chaos.jpg|Adventure Perfect Chaos. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7